


На чьей вы стороне, лейтенант?

by bellemelody



Category: Vatanim Sensin
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: Леон для ее же блага надеялся, что она искала именно его...





	На чьей вы стороне, лейтенант?

На чьей вы стороне, лейтенант?

Одна французская королева, услышав, что ее народ голодает, потому что в стране не было хлеба, снисходительно оборонила: «Так дайте же им пирожные!». Если Леону не изменяла память, то конец эта венценосная особа встретила под топором мясников на последнем изобретении Жозефа Гильотена. Сказать, что с тех пор правители поумнели и стали учитывать свои ошибки, было бы преувеличением. Даже во время войны им нужны были развлечения, поэтому балы на оккупированной земле, где солдаты ожесточенно охраняли порядки, не были такой уж редкостью.

За окнами, прикрытыми тяжелыми портьерами из роскошного бархата, люди пытались найти силы к борьбе с тиранией захватчиков, когда последние, в свою очередь, праздновали удачное захватничество. Леон всегда видел некую иронию в этих, вроде бы, несовместимых вещах. Пир во время чумы, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. 

На сводчатых позолоченных потолках висели хрустальные люстры, бронзовые юноши держали блюда, наполненные фруктами и сладостями, - все здесь кричало о былой роскоши османского паши. Его имя превратилось в пепел и развеялось над Эгейским морем, по которому на большом корабле он спасался бегством вместе со всей семьёй. Огромный особняк, полный богатствами, собранными с любовью из поколения в поколение, достался грекам, которые по-хозяйски, без зазрения совести обживались на новых местах. 

Это все закономерно, это война; так было всегда и, скорее всего, не раз ещё будет. Пока существует человек, войны не закончатся. Кто-то будет приобретать, пока другие будут терять. 

Леон обвёл глазами богато одетых гостей: большинство военных в парадных греческих мундирах, также представители дипломатического корпуса во фраках, ещё наряженные владельцы фабрик и мануфактур. Украшением бала являлись дамы в элегантных длинных платьях; свет отражался в их драгоценностях, обсыпанных сверкающими камнями. По залу разносили шампанское в бокалах на тонких изящных ножках. 

Слишком громкий переливчатый смех дочери французского посла снова раздался недалеко от Леона, и он поймал на себе ещё один взгляд из-под густо накрашенных чёрных ресниц. По тому нервному жесту, с каким посол отослал официанта с новой порцией спиртного, Леон сделал вывод, что девушка слегка перестаралась с искрящимся напитком. 

Леон и сам хотел бы расслабиться, но слова дяди, сказанные перед балом, не давали ему такой возможности. 

— Алекси на тебе. Не своди с него глаз. Если он что-то выкинет на таком важном вечере, мне придётся принять меры, не хочу снова краснеть из-за него.

Только этого не хватало. Леон по-своему любил кузена и жалел, но при этом отдавал себе отчёт, каким мстительным мерзавцем он порою бывал. А желания Алекси не поддавались ничьей логике. Он делал только то, что считал нужным, и только тогда, когда сам того хотел. Самым большим удовольствием для него было насолить своём отцу. Леон и это мог понять, учитывая, как Филиппос унижал своего сына при первой же возможности. Перспектива быть нянькой великовозрастному возмутителю спокойствия не была такой уж привлекательной, но на корабле, плывшем в Измир, Леон четко понял, что это будет одной из его обязанностей, помимо остальных, подготовленных для него дядей.

— Кузен, ты слишком напряжен, — Алекси подошёл с бокалом шампанского, будто почувствовав, что мысли Леона неприветливо прошлись по нему. — Такой чудесный вечер, Мари уже пол часа хлопает ресницами в твоём направлении, а ты как каменная статуя, достойный племянник своего дяди.

Леон усмехнулся неприкрытой ревности в словах кузена. Так уж получилось, что как только Леон решил пойти на военную службу, дядя стал проявлять к нему благосклонность, но всегда в ущерб своему сыну. Леон знал, что ноги у этой благосклонности росли от неприязни к Василию. Дядя каждый раз подчеркивал, что Леон весь в него, что выводило из себя как Василия, так и Алекси.

— Если ты говоришь о дочери французского посла, то, по-моему, все ее внимание обращено на дно бокала.

— Девушка слишком пьяна, но я слышал, что она предпочитает военных. Другой вопрос, кузен, кого предпочитаешь ты? — Алекси подмигнул и удалился с чувством выполненного долга.

Эти намеки выводили из себя, особенно тот факт, что он не мог понять, была ли это всего лишь пустая болтовня или же паршивец и правда догадывался. Братские узы в сторону, Алекси мог быть очень опасен, Леон знал не понаслышке, — слишком часто ему приходилось улаживать последствия забав кузена ещё в Афинах. 

Наученный горьким опытом Леон четко отдавал себе отчёт в том, что свои слабости лучше скрывать подальше от любителей бить по самому сокровенному. А единственной слабостью Леона была Хиляль, как и самым большим источником силы и головной боли.

Сегодняшний бал был посвящён приезду дипломатической делегации из Стамбула: ещё одна демонстрация дружбы и единства, приторной и лживой. Никто не верил словам, произнесенным за торжественным ужином, как и притворным улыбкам. Все серьезные переговоры начинались в то время, когда марионетки наслаждались балом, а сильные мира сего, уединившись в кабинете дяди, решали, что дальше ждёт так называемую греко-турецкую дружбу или же сколько будут стоить подобные вопросы.

Леон внимательно всматривался в лица оставшихся в зале турецких дипломатов: кто-то танцевал с изящно одетыми барышнями, другие вели беседы с представителями иностранных дипломатических корпусов. 

Леон получил важную информацию об одном из турецких делегатов. Ему четко дали понять — он свой, невысоко ранга, бунтарь, коммунист, подпольный журналист, поддерживавший их идеи и оказывавший помощь и содействие греческим товарищам. Нужно было найти его. Печатался он под псевдонимом, поэтому очень мало кто знал этого человека в лицо; его называли «Голосом Свободы», так же он и подписывал свои статьи. Немного претенциозно на вкус Леона. «Халит Икбаль» звучало намного лучше.

Его убивало бездействие, все происходило слишком медленно. В последнее время агитация стала слишком вялой, люди теряли надежду на то, что война вообще кончится. Грецию раздирали внутренние беспорядки, власть не в состоянии была удержать этот бушующий вулкан на месте, революция стояла на пороге, и к чему это все приведёт никто не знал. Нужны были новые пути сотрудничества, новые каналы передачи информации. Самое время было донести до всего мира, что война не так желанна и поддерживаема греческими подданными, как пытались показать.

Главная задача Леона на сегодня была вычислить бунтаря… без права на ошибку.

Скорее всего им был невысокий полноватый молодой клерк с длинными усами, кажется его звали Беркент, немного неряшливо одетый, но с очень цепким взглядом. Леону понравились его речи за ужином, мужчина был очень сдержан и казался искренним. Но точной уверенности не было.  
Ещё был младший сын визиря, кажется, Назим-бей: молодой, смазливый, слишком уверенный в себе и, на первый взгляд, абсолютно пустоголовый, притащился на бал с белой розой в петлице. Позер. Не нравился он Леону, слишком вольготно тот чувствовал себя как в особняке, так и на собрании в штабе, будто весь мир принадлежал ему. Самое интересное, что Назим-бей при кажущейся наглости был очень молчалив, поэтому и его не стоило сбрасывать со счетов.

Кто же ещё это мог быть? 

На мгновение Леон замер, абсолютно выбитый из колеи невероятным видением. Ведь этого не могло быть, она бы не осмелилась? Ни за что на свете, эта девушка же не настолько безумна? Леон продолжал уговаривать себя, внимательно следя взглядом за невысокой фигуркой, осторожно блуждавшей по залу. Кого он пытался обмануть, конечно же осмелится!

Леон для ее же блага надеялся, что она искала именно его. Она была одета в струящееся синее платье, выгодно демонстрировавшее фигурку его обладательницы, по последней европейской моде слегка укорочённое, поэтому при каждом шаге виднелась изящная щиколотка девушки; чёрные волосы, не прикрывавшие и шеи, знакомая очаровательная родинка на нежной щеке и пронзительные глаза небесно-голубого цвета. Леон хотел ущипнуть себя, не веря в реальность этой картины, пока хозяйка вышеупомянутых глаз не обернулась и не встретилась прямо с его темным изумленным взглядом. 

Леон был возмущён таким безрассудством. Знакомая незнакомка виновато прикусила нижнюю губу, в следующий момент вздернутый подбородок и нахмуренные брови свидетельствовали о том, что раскаяние длилось не долго. 

Точно она.

— Лейтенант, Вы должны мне помочь, — очаровательная в своей непосредственности дочь французского посла дошла до него по наводке треклятого кузена, с ухмылкой поднимавшего бокал с другого конца зала как раз в самый подходящий момент.

— Я вас слушаю, мадемуазель, — вежливо произнёс Леон, пытаясь вспомнить французский со школьных времён, когда тот вдалбливался заунывным месье Люмьером вместе с правилами этикета. 

Девушка рассмеялась. 

— Давайте лучше на греческом, не зря же я его зубрила в пансионе. Как там говорили ваши философы: Я мыслю, значит существую.

Мари кокетливо взмахнула ресницами. 

— Вообще-то эти слова принадлежат вашему философу, мадемуазель.

Леон не отводил взгляда от ярко-голубых глаз, которые начинали метать искры совсем недалеко от него и его собеседницы, но недостаточно близко, чтобы слышать их разговор. Гостья поправила чёрные волосы, так резко контрастировавшие с нежной молочной кожей, пытаясь показать, что ей было совсем не интересно, что там происходило. 

Губ Леона коснулась ухмылка. Точно она.

— Прошу прощения, мадемуазель, долг зовёт, приятного вечера, — отсалютовал Леон и неторопливо направился к виновнице его учащённого сердцебиения. 

Целенаправленно не ускоряя свой шаг, словно не давая своей добычи понять истинного настроения охотника, Леон медленно окинул Хиляль долгим взглядом, отчего девушка моментально зарделась. Молодой человек еле сдерживал улыбку, протягивая руку.

— Кажется, по старой традиции я должен пригласить Вас на танец.  
— Не утруждайте себя, лейтенант, мне и так хорошо, — быстро проговорила Хиляль, намереваясь уйти по своим самоубийственным планам.  
— И всегда Вы сопротивляетесь, маленькая госпожа, а музыка так располагает к дружбе, — Леон поймал девушку за руку, притянув к себе как раз в такт подоспевшему танцу; почувствовав, что девушка покорно следовала его шагам, он прошептал ей на ухо: — На миг мне показалось, что глаза играют со мной странную шутку, но я не ошибся.

Он притянул партнершу ближе к себе, поймав удивленный взгляд голубых глаз, проговорил:

— Просто доверься мне, тебе понравится.

— У Вас очередное важное задание, лейтенант, — Хиляль упрямо сжала губы, скользя хмурым взглядом по смешливой дочери французского посла, которая нашла своему красноречию очередную жертву среди гостей.

Леон не смог сдержать счастливого смеха: вся ситуация была будто из его сна, что делало действительность ещё прекраснее.  
Они закружились по залу, земля будто уплывала из-под ног под мелодичные ритмы. Леон ценил редкие моменты, когда Хиляль забывала о тяжелом грузе, взваленном на ее хрупкие плечи. Сейчас, подчиняясь его шагам, она выглядела беспечной девушкой, совсем молодой и влюблённой. Леон хотел продлить эти драгоценные мгновения и не позволил своей даме ускользнуть. 

— Кажется, на важном задании здесь ты, дорогая, могу я узнать в чем заключается твоя миссия? — примирительно сказал Леон.  
— У меня назначена встреча здесь, на балу, — ответила Хиляль, подняв глаза на Леона, лишая того дара речи. Ее глаза были подведены, ещё сильнее подчеркивая голубые озёра, в которых хотелось тонуть, абсолютно забыв о гостях, особняке, бале и важных миссиях.  
—Встреча? — не сразу переспросил Леон. — С кем?  
Хиляль бросила осторожный взгляд по сторонам, в волнении облизнула накрашенные губы и заговорщически прошептала:  
— «Голос Свободы». Мы получили записку, что он хочет встретится с Халитом Икбалем, и единственная возможность представится на балу. Его можно узнать по белой розе в петлице.

Леон обвёл зал долгим взглядом, пытаясь справиться с ворохом страхов и опасений, проснувшихся в нем и перечеркнувших все волшебство этого вечера.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это опасно? Зачем он тебе нужен? Разве бал подходящее место? — возмущённо зашептал Леон, прижав Хиляль ещё ближе к себе; его взгляд наткнулся на франтоватого сына визиря с вышеупомянутой розой. — Ты ради него рискнула, устроила маскарад и пришла на бал?

—Ради Родины, — тихо сказала раскрасневшаяся Хиляль, потом, убрав руку с плеча Леона, она прикоснулась к чёрным волосам. — К тому же в таком виде меня никто не узнает. И риска нет никакого, я передам ему письмо и сразу же уйду.

Мелодия закончилась, пары начали покидать середину зала, дав дорогу официантам с подносами. Леон поймал Хиляль за руку, не позволяя ей уйти.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — сказал он твёрдо.  
— Почему это? — возмущённо начала Хиляль. — Ты что не веришь, что я смогу с этим справиться? Это важно! На чьей Вы вообще стороне, лейтенант?   
Леон поднял руку своей дамы к губам и нежно поцеловал, глядя на подаренное им кольцо на ее пальце.  
— Я всегда на стороне моей любимой жены!

К ним подошёл официант с шампанским. Леон с благодарностью взял бокал с подноса. Одним глотком осушив содержимое, он поставил его на место.  
— Пойдемте со мной, я должен показать Вам нашу чудесную оранжерею, — нарочито громко сказал Леон, взяв даму под руку и покидая с ней зал.  
— Здесь разве есть оранжерея? Я не помню, — нахмурившись, спросила Хиляль, увлекаемая Леоном в неизвестном направлении.  
— Я же не мог сказать, что помогаю своей бунтарке жене сбегать с бала, пока она не начала обсуждать с этим хлыщом, как остановить греческую оккупацию в Измире.   
— С каким хлыщом? — непонимающе спросила девушка.  
Леон не отвечал, продолжая идти по намеченному пути. Он крепко держал Хиляль за руку, и той приходилось почти бежать, чтобы поспевать за ним.   
Когда молодой человек свернул в противоположную сторону от парадного входа, Хиляль потянула его за локоть.  
— Куда мы идём? Выход в другой стороне, Леон!  
Услышав чьи-то шаги позади, Леон открыл тяжелую дверь, и, пропустив Хиляль вперёд, зашёл следом. Они оказались в хаммаме, все ещё теплом.  
Леон расстегнул золотые пуговицы на мундире и расслабил жесткий ворот белоснежной рубашки, прислушиваясь к шуму за дверью. Видно удовлетворившись результатом, он, наконец, обратил внимание на свою рассерженную спутницу, которая всем своим видом требовала объяснений.  
— С минуты на минуту мой дядя должен был зайти в зал, как и твой отец. Что бы ты делала, если бы он тебя узнал?  
Хиляль прикусила губу, застигнутая врасплох такой перспективой.  
— Разве они не ушли на совещание? — спросила она, нахмурившись.  
Леон восхищенно приподнял бровь, ещё раз поражаясь шпионским способностям своей избранницы. Хотя в такой ситуации он был бы счастлив, если бы ее энергичность была направлена в более безопасное русло.  
— Ты великолепно осведомлена, но совещание не должно было быть долгим, они собирались вернуться к окончанию бала.  
Хиляль тяжело вздохнула, отчего челка несвойственных ей чёрных волос приподнялась.  
— Да и как бы он меня узнал, меня и бабушка в таком виде не узнает.  
— Я же узнал.  
Леон подошёл к ней ближе и привлёк к себе, коснувшись жестковатых чёрных волос и прошептал в гулкую тишину влажной мраморной комнаты, где каждый звук раздавался многократным эхом:  
— Я хочу это снять.  
Пока Хиляль не начала возражать, не теряя ни минуты, он потянул за парик, открывая золотистые пряди, спрятанные под ним. Отбросив ненужную вещицу в сторону, он любовно расправил светлые пряди, позволяя им естественно обрамить нежное лицо своей хозяйки. Казалось, будто Хиляль задержала дыхание, внимательно следя за каждым его жестом.  
— Ты мне расскажешь, что именно ты собиралась сделать? — спокойно спросил Леон, нежно гладя девушку по щеке.   
— Я хотела передать письмо, — медленно выдохнув, ответила Хиляль.   
Леон наклонился и нежно коснулся губ девушки легким поцелуем.  
— Где же это письмо? — прошептал он ей в губы.  
Девушка замерла, Леон отстранился и спросил, удивленный ее реакцией:  
—Хиляль, где письмо?   
Леон проследил за ее взглядом, который указывал прямо в очаровательное декольте. От возмущения он уже в какой раз лишился дара речи за этот вечер.  
— И как ты собиралась отдавать это письмо? Я просто... Хиляль… я даже не знаю!  
— Я бы что-нибудь придумала, — просто ответила она.   
В этом он точно не сомневался.   
— Дай мне письмо! — потребовал лейтенант.  
— Но...  
— Никаких но! Можешь не беспокоится, оно дойдёт до адресата, я уж об этом позабочусь.   
Леон скрестил руки на груди, внимательно наблюдая за манипуляциями Хиляль. Она медленно выуживала письмо из выреза платья. Леон с удовольствием наблюдал трепещущий танец ее ресниц, в смущении зардевшиеся щеки; девушка же внимательно разглядывала его начищенные сапоги, протягивая письмо. Он надежно спрятал письмо во внутренний карман мундира.  
Хиляль ещё и собиралась вытаскивать письмо перед этим позером! Возмущению Леона не было предела.  
— Почему ты так уверена, что это не ловушка, — спросил он, — очередная попытка найти Халита Икбаля? Сколько человек могли знать о белой розе?  
— Он подвергает себя не меньшей опасности, в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так. Он не знает, кто прячется под именем Халита Икбаля, а я знаю, кто он.   
— Все равно, это очень опасно.   
Леон привлёк девушку к себе.  
— Я тоже искал его на этом балу. Мы надеемся, что с помощью «Голоса Свободы» больше людей узнают о сопротивлении. У него есть связи с иностранной прессой.  
Хиляль положила голову на грудь Леона, мягко поглаживая ворсистую ткань мундира.  
— В записке было сказано, что пора дать всему миру узнать, что происходит в Измире. Я не могла упустить такой шанс. В этом письме призыв, и я надеюсь, что он уйдёт далеко за пределы Измира, возможно, за пределы Турции.   
Леон кивнул, перебирая мягкие пряди золотистых волос.  
— Я поговорю с ним.  
— Ты не можешь, — отстранилась Хиляль, — после твоих слов я поняла, что это правда может быть опасно. Думаешь, он станет говорить с греческим лейтенантом?  
— Я откроюсь ему, — Леон развёл руками, он не видел иного выхода.  
— Должен быть другой путь.   
Хиляль прошлась по хаммаму, стук ее каблуков о мрамор разошёлся гулким эхом. Сделав небольшой круг, она вернулась к Леону, подняв на него воодушевленное лицо.  
— Если он не станет слушать греческого лейтенанта, то, возможно, даст шанс Андреасу Закису. Так будет безопасней для всех.   
Леон восхищенно взглянул на свою избранницу.  
— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, дорогая жена!  
Хиляль улыбнулась такой нежной доверчивой улыбкой, что Леон не смог удержаться, притянув ее к себе и поцеловав, забыв о том, что за тяжелой дверью враждебный мир не стоял на месте, а они, находясь здесь, рисковали слишком многим.  
— Леон, — тихо шептала Хиляль между поцелуями, — Леон, мне нужно уйти.   
— Еще мгновение, — так же тихо отвечал он, притягивая девушку ещё ближе. 

Каждое слово, каждый вздох отражался от мраморных стен, возвращался обратно и оглушал, тёплый воздух окутывал, давая ощущение безопасности. Можно ли найти свою собственную страну посреди чужого ада, свой идеальный мир, лишенный предрассудков и чужих глаз, убрать ненужные звуки, чужие страдания, амбиции и желания? Каждый раз глядя в ее глаза, для Леона все пропадало, он узнавал так много о себе, находил храбрость и силы бороться с несправедливостью, защищать самое сокровенное до последней капли крови.  
Леон нежно проводил пальцами по ее спине, гладил мягкий изгиб плеч, покрывал поцелуями шею. Хиляль держалась за него так крепко, будто боялась упасть, бессвязно прося его то ли остановиться, то ли не в коем случае не останавливаться.   
За дверью послышались тяжелые шаги, кто-то хлопнул дверью неподалёку, заставив спрятавшихся в своей маленьком уютном мире резко вернуться к действительности.  
— Кто-то направился в винный погреб, наверное, закончилось шампанское, — прошептала Хиляль. — Как раз дверь справа от нас, а дальше вниз по лестнице.  
Леон засмеялся, прижав Хиляль к себе и с любопытством спросил:  
— Чем же ещё ты здесь занималась помимо подделывания документов, мне очень интересно?  
— Находясь в тылу врага, главное не упускать возможности, — с притворной серьезностью ответила Хиляль.

Леон усмехнулся, на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, охваченный чувством, что все воспоминания о тех днях, когда они находились под одной крышей, так близко и так далеко одновременно, были из другой жизни. Будто все это происходило с кем-то другим. Столько ошибок было сделано, столько необратимых решений. Сердце сжалось от тоски и горьких мыслей. Прошлое никогда не оставляет человека, оно лишь на короткое время коварно теряет очертания и резкость, чтобы потом обрушиться с удвоенной силой. Он почувствовал нежные прикосновения ее пальцев к своей щеке, она прижалась к нему так близко, желая показать, что все понимала, все знала и готова была разделить его боль.  
— Хиляль, — сдавленно произнёс Леон.  
— Мы не властны над нашим прошлым, но будущее всецело в наших руках.  
Хиляль гладила его ставшие немного влажными от духоты хаммама волосы, успокаивая ноющую боль в сердце. Они так много успели пережить, потерять близких, увидеть столько страданий, и конца и края этому было не видно. В хаммам проникало совсем мало света, лишь несколько недогоревших свечей отбрасывали отблески на их лица.   
— Я очень люблю тебя, никогда не забывай этого, очень сильно.  
Горячий шёпот перед расставанием, когда не знаешь, что принесёт завтрашний день. Клятвы и заверения излишни, они слишком хорошо читали в сердцах друг у друга. На тонком пальце сверкало кольцо, свидетельствовавшее о том, что над ними не властны никакие законы кроме тех, которые пишут себе влюблённые.  
— Скоро начнётся праздничный фейерверк, ты сможешь уйти незамеченной, с письмом я все улажу.  
Леон протянул девушке парик с влажными перепутавшимися прядями, а затем осторожно открыл дверь.  
— Сразу же уходи и ни с кем не разговаривай, — давал он последние напутствия, пропуская девушку вперёд.   
Хиляль покинула особняк через чёрный ход, никем не замеченная, ничто ей не угрожало.   
Леон зашёл в небольшую залу, служившую им дневной гостиной, пытаясь привести в порядок одежду. Мундир застегнут на все пуговицы, можно было возвращаться в зал. 

— Кузен, ты забыл стереть следы своего времяпрепровождения с лица, а ещё твои волосы вызовут много вопросов.  
Леон резко развернулся. Погруженный в свои мысли он не заметил, как Алекси зашёл в комнату. По нетвердой походке Леон понял, что кузена нужно было проводить в спальню, чем он и занялся.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд в зеркало напоследок, он понял, о чем говорил Алекси. Помада. Главное, чтобы Хиляль не влетело: слишком было темно в хаммаме, а потом и в коридоре у чёрного хода, чтобы уделять внимание таким важным мелочам. Оставалось молиться, что Хиляль что-нибудь придумает, а Леону ещё надо было позаботиться о своей миссии.

Уже через полчаса, по окончании роскошного бала, визирь со своим сыном отправились на пристань, чтобы отплыть в Стамбул. Назим-бей только в каюте корабля обнаружит в кожаном портфеле, среди своих записей два немаловажных письма. Одно от Халита Икбаля, другое от Андреаса Закиса.

***  
Скандал разразился уже утром следующего дня. Командир Филиппос рвал и метал за завтраком, возмущаясь, как у него под носом, на балу в его же доме отплясывал коварный предатель, сбежавший на шлюпке с корабля, так и не достигнув назначения и, соответственно, избежав наказания.  
— Сын османского визиря! Националист! Бандит! Кто бы мог подумать, он был у нас в руках, а никто даже не понял этого! Эти проклятые коммунисты разрушат весь мир, только и могут писать свои мерзкие статейки. Вышли бы с оружием и отстаивали свои пустые взгляды, — продолжал бушевать Филиппос, бросая взгляд с сына на племянника, видно решая, на ком из них сорвать свой гнев.  
— Если бы твой храбрый лейтенант не был занят с какой-то черноволосой красоткой, разыскивая несуществующую оранжерею в нашем доме, он бы уделил внимание таким важным делам, — небрежно бросил Алекси, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Леона. — Кузен, передай, пожалуйста, масло.  
Филиппос, нахмурившись, взглянул на Леона, но подумав, видно, решил сменить гнев на милость.  
— Молодость, — подытожил он с улыбкой.  
Алекси от возмущения уронил нож.  
— Как Леон, так молодость, как Алекси, то сразу непристойное поведение, бесчестные наклонности и грязные мысли, — пробурчал он себе под нос.  
У Леона было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы разбираться в сложных отношениях кузена и дяди в то утро.


End file.
